vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Faust (Fairy Tail)
|-|Faust= |-|Dorma Anim= |-|Dorma Anim: Black Sky= Summary Faust (ファウスト Fausuto) is the former King of Edolas, banished and succeeded by his disowned son, Mystogan. He is the Edolas counterpart of Makarov Dreyar. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 7-B Name: Faust Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Edolas Counterpart Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal Creation (Via Anima), Transmutation (Can transform humans into lacrymas (crystals infused with magic), Magic Blast Generation, Immunity to Magic (With the exception of Dragon Slaying Magic) (Via Dorma Anim), Magic Absorption (Via Dorma Anim), Fire Manipulation (Via Dorma Anim) Attack Potency: Unknown (Can use casual magic blasts, but it's unknown how strong they are) | Small City level (Fought and damaged Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K Striking Strength: Unknown | Small City Class Durability: Unknown | Small City level (Took multiple attacks and even a combination of the roars of Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters with blasts of his staff, several hundreds of meters with Dorma Anim, dual-dimensional with Anima Standard Equipment: Magic Scepter, Dorma Anim, Anima Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Old, arrogant, doesn't have any power without items Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Scepter Blast: Faust can fire concussive blasts at targets, causing severe burns with his scepter. Dorma Anim: Magical, armored, mechanical Dragon that is forbidden from use under the 23rd-Article Imperial Constitution of Edolas Kingdom. In the native language of Edolas, Dorma Anim means "Dragon Knight". Dorma Anim is an extremely powerful Dragon Armor that constantly drains all the Magic Power from the planet in order to maintain its power. Because of this, Faust declared that once it's activated, it must win for the sake of Edolas. However, what truly makes Dorma Anim deadly is the fact that it is equipped with a special alloy that can nullify "all" Magic used against the armor, rendering just about all Magic attacks useless. However, Dragon Slayer Magic is the only exception since they can damage the mechanical Dragon because of their abilities. *'Dorma Anim: Black Sky:' The enhanced version of Dorma Anim, Black Sky, changes its original silver color to black which is followed by a dramatic power increase of armor and weapon artillery. *'Dragon Rider's Roar:' By casting a Magic seal, a user of Dorma Anim can fire a concentrated beam of Magic against its enemies. *'Dragon Blast Eruption' While equipped with Dorma Anim, the user swings its sword-like arm all the way to the opposite side, which causes the ground beneath the opponent to erupt. *'Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon:' Fire blasts are shot from Dorma Anim's mouth, powerful enough to be capable of causing massive destruction to the intended target and to also destroy much of the surrounding area. *'Dragon Rider Missiles:' While equipped with Dorma Anim, the user releases seeker missiles that will follow its target until it hits or it is destroyed. The Kanji on the missiles means Dragon Rider. **'Exploding Dragon Rider Missiles:' An alternate version of the Dragon Rider Missiles, where instead of having the missiles make contact, they explode just prior, and engulf the target, as well as the surrounding area, in a large, fiery explosion. Anima: Magic used in Edolas. Through the usage of a special machine located in the Anima Chamber of the Edolas Castle, an inter-dimensional gate opens in the sky known as Anima. This gate transfers everything from the part of Earth Land where it appeared to its counterpart world called Edolas. Everything transferred by Anima is transmuted into lacryma after reaching its destination. For unknown reasons, however, Anima can't absorb those who use Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Reversed Anima:' Reverse Anima is the inverse of Anima, being used for the transfer of organisms and Magic Power from Edolas to Earth Land. Key: By Himself | With Dorma Anim Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Fire Users Category:Staff Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7